kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
The D Was Watching/Twin Maximum Suicide
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'D' arc, D'' standing for Denden (Sensor) and Disappearance. The beginning of this episode marks the only appearance of a Twin Maximum Drive. Synopsis Akiko and Philip desperately try to stop Ryu from taking immediate revenge on Shinkuro when he becomes key to saving Lily from her deadly Gaia Memory. Plot After attempting a Twin Maximum Drive to defeat the Weather Dopant, Shotaro begins losing consciousness due to the strain on his body as Kamen Rider Double. Surviving the attack, the Weather Dopant is invited to tea by the Terror Dopant. Before losing consciousness, Shotaro pleads for Ryu to save Lily. To Philip's dismay as he gets slugged, Ryu tries to hunt down the Weather Dopant, regardless of the danger that he places his life in so he can bring the murderer of his parents to justice. After torturing Makura to learn of his whereabouts, Akiko finds Ryu watching as he insist that she is his only clue to find Isaka. Noticing them, Frank invites them in and entertains them before admitting his fear for Lily's safety. After cornering Lily as she returns, Ryu warns her of the danger before he ironically realize he used Shotaro's words, allowing her to continue her plan to use the Invisible Memory to put her grandfather at ease for his final performance. Elsewhere, after a brief confrontation over Wakana's change, Isaka earns Ryubee's respect before he leaves to get Lily. After he arrives to give Ryu a return right-hook, Philip reveals the plan of saving Lily as the show begins. But during the show, Isaka arrives and assumes his Dopant form. But Ryu ditches the Weather Dopant with the AccelGunner covering their escape. After Lily leaves the stage, succumbing to the Invisible Memory's effects, Kamen Rider Accel cuts down Lily to remove the Gaia Memory and then uses the Engine Blade as a defibrillator to revive her. Arriving to find his plan ruined, the Weather Dopant battles Accel as Philip learns that Shotaro has regained consciousness, transforming into Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. The two Kamen Riders battle the Weather Dopant, almost defeating him with their Rider Twin Maximum attack. As Isaka's wounds are tended to by Saeko, Shotaro thinks of Ryu's change as the gang receives a visit from Lily as she thanks Ryu, much to Shotaro's dismay. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Suit Actors *''to be added Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double: ***Soul - Heat, Fang ***Body - Trigger, Joker **'Half Changes:' ***HeatTrigger, FangJoker **Accel: ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 7.5% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This episode marks the final television appearance of Double's HeatTrigger form. *Though not featuring any of the season's normal insert themes, the opening theme is replayed as one. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers, The P's Game/Akiko on the Run, The D Was Watching/The Transparent Magical Lady and The D Was Watching/Twin Maximum Suicide. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｄが見ていた／決死のツインマキシマム｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｄが見ていた／決死のツインマキシマム｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes